


Ano Novo com os Vingadores

by AltenVantas



Series: O Herói e o Semideus [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nico Feels, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark is a dork
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico não se importava com o ano novo, mas se importava com o coração de Steve e por isso estava indo passar a comemoração com o seu namorado e a equipe dele. Ao menos, seu namorado é alguém maravilhoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ano Novo com os Vingadores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Nico ainda não sabia o que estava passando na sua cabeça quando aceitara em passar o Ano Novo na Torre dos Vingadores, talvez a expressão de cão sem dono de Steve tenha ajudado um pouco nessa decisão. Mas enquanto estava parado enfrente ao prédio, usando aquelas roupas italianas que Caronte convenceu o seu pai a lhe dar, estava começando a reconsiderar a sua decisão e dizer que estava em alguma missão. Steve mais do que qualquer um iria entender, embora fosse ficar chateado e realmente não tinha qualquer bom motivo para deixá-lo assim. Sacudiu a sua cabeça e avançou sentindo-se completamente deslocado.

O homem da portaria lhe encarou com séria dúvida quando disse o seu nome e de quem era convidado, contudo ele tinha um documento atual e uma confirmação do próprio Capitão, não havia realmente muito que ele pudesse fazer depois disso. Entrou no elevador sentindo-se realmente nervoso, o que era algo ridículo considerando o que já havia passado até ali.

Uma guerra mundial. Um ataque do raio de Zeus. A morte de uma irmã. A luta contra um titã. Reencontrar outra irmã. A luta contra uma Deusa Primordial. Sem tirar os corações partidos.

Ainda sim, ele sentia-se extremamente ansioso e nervoso, enquanto o elevador subia com aquela música irritante que parecia ser comum a todos eles. Talvez fosse porque estava indo conhecer a família do seu namorado, talvez porque teria um Deus de Asgard que poderia ser linguarudo e dizer quem ele é de verdade ou ainda tinha dois espiões e um ex-agente da Hydra de sanidade questionável. Certo, havia muitos fatores envolvidos para Nico não só se sentir nervoso como pouco seguro, embora não fosse revelar isso ao seu namorado. Poderia deixá-lo chateado. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando o elevador finalmente parou no andar destinado.

A música e o calor atingiu-lhe primeiro, depois a mesa posta com vários tipos de comidas e um homem extremamente alto e loiro que encontrou o seu olhar de forma tão penetrante que pensou está lidando com algum filho perdido de Zeus. O moreno nivelou o olhar com ele, usando exatamente a etiqueta aprendida com o seu pai nas poucas situações em que tivera aula com o Deus. Deu um passo para frente, percebendo imediatamente o olhar de todos sobre si e querendo usar as sombras para sumir o mais rápido possível, sem perceber estava fechando a mão com seu anel com mais força do que deveria.

\- Nico, você chegou.

O mais novo virou em direção ao seu namorado, como sempre estava vestindo uma calça jeans azul, uma blusa social e uma jaqueta de couro. Sem perceber o seu rosto formou um sorriso que apenas ele poderia fazer surgir com naturalidade, cruzou o caminho que ainda faltava entre eles, abraçando forte. Sem perceber, sentiu-se reconfortado com a força daqueles músculos e a sensação de proximidade que ele trazia.

\- Está tudo bem?

A frase saiu em um sussurro em seus ouvidos, isso o fez se afastar e encarar aqueles olhos estupidamente azuis. Deu um beijo nos lábios dele, rápido e quase imperceptível.

\- Agora sim.

Steve sorriu fazendo todo o seu rosto se iluminar e puxou-o pelo braço em direção a mesa, exatamente para centro onde Nico pode observar a todos. Alguns olhares eram piores do que outros, como por exemplo o brilho de interesse no olhar de Tonny Stark ou a confusão nos olhos de Thor. Sabia que estaria passando por um teste de fogo, mas quando ele não estava? Fazia parte de ser um Filho de Hades.

\- Vingadores, esse é Nico de Angelo, meu namorado e companheiro.

Para sua supresa, Buck foi o primeiro que se destacou, ele tinha um sorriso alegre no rosto e um brilho de vitória em seus olhos negros, também estendia seu braço de metal em direção a ele. O moreno não pestanejou em segurar o membro, não sorria já que isso não era uma de suas marcas principais.

\- Finalmente eu conheci você, Steve manteve tanto segredo que achei que fosse um dos alienígenas que ele enfrentou na batalha de Nova Iorque.

\- Ei, achou mesmo que eu tinha tão mau gosto assim?

\- Desculpa cara, mas eu lembro muito bem das meninas que você dava em cima na época em que era metade do que esse menino.

O semideus pode perceber o brilho de animação nos olhos de Steve, aquelas palavras significavam muito mais do que talvez Buck pudesse perceber e então olhou para o moreno e percebeu que o sentimento era recíproco.

\- A culpa é minha, eu queria ter a permissão do meu pai antes de fazer o anuncio em público.

\- Conseguiu?

A voz do ex-Soldado Invernal mudou levemente, mas fora tão rápido que o menino não conseguiu definir o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- Claro, os olhos azuis de Steve conseguiram conquistar até mesmo o meu pai e isso é algo tão incomum que eu não sei dizer quando aconteceu pela última vez.

Buck iria dizer alguma coisa, mas então Tonny chegou perto passando a mão de forma preguiçosa e sorrindo de maneira marota para o Nico. Por um momento, lembrou-se dos filhos de Hermes quando estavam prestes a aprontar alguma coisa particularmente perigosa.

\- Seu pai é do tipo durão?

\- O suficiente para fazer até mesmo você temê-lo se chegar muito perto.

A resposta não fora exatamente o que o cientista estava querendo ouvir, pela forma como o brilho dos olhos dele diminuíram até quase torná-los opacos. Mas Nico não gostava desse tipo de atitude, muito menos da forma sarcástica que o mais velho havia falado; só ele podia fazer pouco caso do próprio pai. Todos os outros devem teme ou respeitá-lo, ou ambos.

Tonny abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas uma mão tocou no ombro dele e uma mulher muito bonita sorriu para o adolescente antes de dizer alguma coisa aos ouvidos dele. Mesmo estando relativamente perto, não conseguiu ouvir ou ler os lábios dela, por isso limitou-se em virar para o seu namorado tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto. Foi à vez de Nico levar a mão até o ombro do Capitão, fazendo um pouco da tensão encontrada ali desaparecer quase imediatamente.

\- Entendo, seja bem vindo a minha casa e espero que aproveite o nosso jantar.

\- Obrigado Senhor Stark, sua hospitalidade é muito importante.

Não havia nenhum tipo de sarcasmo na voz do semideus, porque era realmente importante esse tipo de coisa para eles, ainda sim o mais velho demonstrou clara desconfiança. Não que isso lhe deixasse realmente preocupado.

\- Não ligue para ele, Tonny às vezes não sabe o limite.

A voz pertencia a uma mulher, que parecia ter a mesma idade que si e era bastante bonita, usando aquele vestido apertado chegava a ser uma arma fatal. Contudo o que mais lhe chamou a atenção era a sensação de Morte que parecia envolvê-la como uma névoa fria e confortável, já sabia que aquela mulher havia matado muitos humanos, mas aquela era a confirmação. Tinha certeza que se a presença de seu irmão não significasse a morte, ele teria um filho com ela. Zeus sabia que era bela o bastante.

\- Eu sou Natasha Romanov e você é realmente bem novo, tem o que dezesseis anos?

\- Exatamente, mas como uma prima minha disse uma vez: sou uma alma velha.

Natasha sorriu de maneira fácil, tornando-a realmente muito mais bela, chegava a ser desconcertante e pela primeira vez perguntou-se se ela não era uma filha de Afrodite.

\- Só falta-me dizer que gosta de Pintura e Desenho também?

\- Na verdade, eu prefiro literatura.

O resto da noite passou de maneira confortável enquanto estava sentando com Buck, Natasha, Sam e Clint. Eles eram divertidos e todos pareciam se misturar muito bem, sem tirar a sensação de morte que os envolviam, deixando-o ainda mais relaxado e calmo, até algumas risadas saiu de seus lábios devido à implicância entre os melhores amigos. No mais, conseguia ignorar muito bem os olhares de Thor e Tonny.

A comida também estava muito gostosa, embora ainda não fosse totalmente capaz de comer uma quantidade muito grande de uma vez só, comparando com o prato de Steve era como se tivesse em dieta. Buck implicou com isso é claro, havia percebido que o agente sempre fazia piadas quando não sabia o que de fato dizer, Nico poderia achar isso irritante em qualquer outra situação; mas ele tinha um motivo muito bom para isso.

Enquanto a noite avançava, ele tinha total certeza de que não poderia evitar Thor muito mais, por isso disse para Steve que iria conversar com o loiro e já voltava. Obviamente o Capitão lhe lançou um olhar preocupado e Nico sorriu de forma assegurar que estaria tudo bem. Elevou-se em uma postura régia perfeita, parecendo exatamente com o príncipe que era ignorando totalmente o olhar fixo que Tonny estava lhe lançando.

_\- Príncipe Thor, filho de Odin, eu gostaria de me apresentar formalmente._

O loiro arregalou os olhos ao encará-lo e o moreno sabia perfeitamente bem o motivo disso, ele estava falando em Asgardiano e essa língua só poderia ser falada e entendida por Deuses e seus filhos.

\- _Então em suas veias realmente corre o sangue dourado._

Não era uma pergunta, mas Nico não pode evitar afirmar com sua cabeça, fazendo um movimento econômico e simples.

_\- Sou filho de Hades e seu arauto também, embora só esteja aqui como namorado de Steve._

Foi à vez de Thor balançar a cabeça de forma simples, mais régia até mesmo do que o adolescente, fazendo-o se impressionar já que não tinha ouvido boas coisas sobre ele em sua passagem pelo mais sombrio dos Nove Reinos.Mas até ai, a Imperatriz não tinha qualquer coisa boa para falar de ninguém, além do próprio pai.

- _Steve sabe?_

_\- Sabe, mas apenas ele e gostaria que ficasse assim._

_\- Qual motivo pequeno dourado?_

_\- Existem outros como eu e o que enfrentamos é algo que muitas das pessoas que estão aqui não estão prontas para encarar, você é algo que eles não estão prontos. O que diria sobre mim e os meus primos?_

_\- Compreendo, se é segredo que desejas segredo eu lhe darei._

Nico se inclinou fazendo um comprimento formal típico dos embaixadores em Asgard, Thor retribuiu de maneira efetiva enquanto ele apenas acenava para as duas mulheres que lhe encarava como se fosse um experimento cientifico. Uma delas, a com peitos enormes, chamou-lhe atenção achando que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas logo colocou aqueles pensamentos de lado sabendo que poderia ser apenas uma impressão.

Caminhou de volta para onde o seu namorado estava, mas não chegou a de fato sentar ao lado dele, já que o maior elevou-se sobre ele segurando-o pelas mãos e se encaminhando para uma varanda que dava diretamente para a cidade toda iluminada abaixo deles. Sentiu o loiro passando a mão por sua cintura, puxando-o por trás e apertando com força.

\- Obrigado por ter vindo.

\- Não precisa agradecer, deve ter sido difícil passar o natal com um bando de adolescente.

\- Não foi nada de mais, eles são legais.

\- Eu também gostei dos seus amigos.

Ao fundo pode ouvir os fogos explodindo anunciando um novo ano que estava despertando, Nico virou-se colocando a cabeça no peito do maior. A contagem do tempo parecia irrelevante naquele momento e tudo estava perfeito.


End file.
